


Birthday Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, No romance unless you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri didn't think Naegi looked like the cooking type... but she hadn't expected things to go this wrong. Happy Birthday Kirigiri! Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

Kirigiri never thought of Naegi Makoto as a cooking type. Aoi Asahina had the vibes of someone who could and had quite the experience with cooking, seeing as she always brought boxes of homemade sweets to social events and even school. Naegi, on the other hand, had the vibes of someone who could -at most- cook rice and ramen in a pot when he needed to. And like most of her intuitions, she was completely right. But her intuition hadn’t told her that it would be this bad…

She hadn’t known what to expect when Naegi had knocked on the door of her house that day with a light blue Tupperware container in his hands and a nervous look on his face. She had immediately tried to determine what it was he was holding, but he had insisted it was a surprise and she had to come to the kitchen to find out. So obediently, she had let him in the house and let him carry whatever it was into her kitchen. She was beginning to feel slightly nervous as she heard him mutter out, “But don’t get excited… you’ll probably be a little disappointed…” 

She had patiently waited until he had set it down on the table and had waited for him to open it, but he seemed hesitant. She had thrown him a questioning look and found that she didn’t quite like the rather uncommitted smile that had lit on the brown-haired boy’s face. His forest-green eyes were refusing to make eye contact, the smile on his face shaky and uncertain. His hands were twiddling around nervously together, as if trying to seek solace within the other. She really began feeling scared when a light rosy hue began dusting his pale cheeks as he began to shakily spit out, “Just to let you know, we tried. It’s probably not that good… in both appearances and uh- taste… but I hope you like it anyway…”

Then without another word - and still avoiding her gaze - he popped off the lid of the container and revealed the… interesting contents that were inside. It seemed like a scene from a horror movie when she witnessed what was hidden within the container. 

For once, Kirigiri had found herself speechless as she looked at the sight in front of her, trying to make sense of it all. Her light lavender eyes inspected the item in front of her (which was apparently supposed to be a cake…she assumed anyway) critically, trying to see what exactly had gone wrong. 

For a minute, she had thought it was some kind of gelatinous material that had some neon, bubblegum-pink frosting slapped over its side. Why else would it be slumping and jiggling that direction? But after some further investigating, she saw fallen crumbs of what was supposed to be flakes of the cake. All of the flakes looked moist, as if they had soaked up extreme amounts of milk like a sponge. It looked like some weird lab mutation gone wrong rather than an actual cake. 

A collage of rainbow-colored sprinkles were cascaded across the frosting… but there were way to many and they were basically clumped into a miniature mountains. They also looked like they were glued to the frosting rather than resting on it. She assumed the sprinkles were supposed to add a touch of prettiness onto the cake to cover up the rest of its mess… but all it did was make it look more cluttered and haphazard. It was beginning to look like an animal that needed to be put down. 

Kirigiri suddenly noticed something off on the side where no sprinkles strayed. There she saw a bunch of red icing that formed sloppy, wobbly shapes that she figured out were supposed to represent letters. She found herself squinting and leaning in closer as she tried to determine what the message on the cake was supposed to translate out to. They barely formed coherent letters. The letters were collided against one another and they were in cursive. It looked like kindergarten scribbles. 

“It says, ‘Happy Birthday, Kirigiri!’” Naegi said for her, making her look up. She could see that the light rosy blush that had dusted his cheeks earlier had formed into a bright red band across his face. He looked like he wanted to sink against the floor, his hands now clawing at one another. 

His hazel eyes were still glued to her marble floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world as she heard him quickly explain, “Sorry, it isn’t very good. Togami-san and I thought it would be a lot cooler to try and bake you a cake rather than buy one. Aoi had made it sound easy and even gave us instructions… but it wasn’t that easy. I feel so bad for Togami’s housekeeper…” 

Kirigiri found a small smile tug at her lips as she said, “Togami helped you construct this? Why didn’t he come with you then to deliver this to me?”

Naegi cringed at that and Kirigiri watch his jaw tighten with embarrassment like Fukawa’s did whenever she was nervous. It seemed like he was reluctant to explain Togami’s absence to her. But eventually, he managed to strain out, “He said the cake spoke for his embarrassment and he felt like he didn’t need to show up to know your disappointment. Here… he, uh- signed the card.”

Suddenly, Kirigiri watched as Naegi dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a slightly beat up white envelope. He handed it to her, finally making eye-contact as he took a few steps. His eyes were betraying all of his anxiety. He looked like a scared puppy.

Kirigiri was sure that if the cake hadn’t needed to be delivered, he would’ve stayed with Togami happily. But alas, magic didn’t exist so he had came through anyway.

She took the envelope out of his hands and primly slit the top open the way Celestia had taught her to do a long time ago. Digging through the contents, she slipped out a small little store-bought birthday card. The ones that are decorated with a drawing of two or three colorful balloons, a cake, and some streamers. 

It had the standard words of an average birthday card and she saw that Naegi had signed his name down in neat little letters… but his penmanship looked poor compared to Togami’s elegant handwriting. It looked like calligraphy it was so nicely written. Togami had signed his name too… but there was a message on the letter as well.

_‘I’m not going to explain myself but I do forewarn that whatever you do… you do not eat that cake. I don‘t say this very often but… sorry. I just want to note as well that Naegi had forced me to do this… so if you need a scapegoat, blame him.’- Togami Byakuya._

“That pretty much explains it.” Naegi said shyly to her once she had finished reading. He must’ve noticed the small smile pulling at her lips. She was trying not to laugh, but a few slight giggles were starting to make her shoulders quake. She had quickly covered her mouth with her hand to suppress them. 

Despite the fact that Togami and Naegi’s efforts to make her a cake for her birthday were humorous and that the cake didn’t look quite edible… she found that she was touched by their kindness and consideration. They didn’t even have to give her a cake at all. 

She had gotten ‘Happy Birthday’ wishes via phone calls from Sayaka, the Enoshima twins, Fukawa, Sakura, and Chihiro that she was very appreciative of, but Naegi and Togami (whether he was truly forced to or not) had went above and beyond to attempt something for her birthday… even if it wasn’t that successful in the long-run. 

Kirigiri found herself putting a gloved hand on Naegi’s shoulder comfortingly, causing him to look up curiously and a little nervously, as if he had expected her to be mad or something. But his look relaxed when he saw the big smile on her face as she said, “Thank you, Naegi-kun… and I will make sure to thank Togami-kun when I see him in school tomorrow. The cake is nice.” 

Naegi beamed up at her as if he had been clinging onto the hope that she would say something like that. With a huge smile of his own she felt him wrap his arms around her waist in a big hug and heard him say, “Happy birthday, Kirigiri-san!”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best of all my works, but I wanted to make something cute to celebrate Kirigiri's birthday! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
